Past, Present, Future
by BouquetsOfDaffodils
Summary: Teddy Lupin, Orion Black, and Arielle Bones find themselves in an unexpected place. The past, where their parents are young and breathing. They all face tough decisions and obstacles ahead, will the trio make it? Time Travel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Get up boy!" growled a low, hoarse voice. Teddy peeled his eyelids open to a scared, snarling face. He quickly found himself tied up in a chair in an empty room. Automatically, his hand flew to his wand (Harry had taught him Auror instincts when he was only 13) and found that it was gone. Teddy groaned inwardly and turned to the scared face that Teddy immediately recognized from the photo albums in his grandmother's house.<p>

"Mad Eye Moody," Teddy breathed, staring at his mother's mentor and Arielle's uncle in great admiration. Then it hit him. Moody was supposed to be dead. This meant…Ted groaned realizing what must have happened.

"How do you know my name, and why did you call me 'Mad Eye' boy?" demanded Moody, thrusting his wand at Teddy's neck.

"Look, sir, please just let me explain," Ted tried to say. Mad Eye let out a bark of laughter.

"Not a chance boy. We're taking you to Dumbledore," growled the retired Auror, waving his wand and the ropes fell.

"Dumbledore?" asked Ted, feeling relief and excitement rush over him. Harry had told him that Dumbledore was the first person that accepted his dad (besides his dad's parents) as a werewolf. Mad Eye kept his wand at Teddy as he escorted the boy to another room.

They walked into the room and Teddy noticed with relief that his two best friends, Orion Black and Arielle Bones, looked perfectly fine, just as he tripped over nothing and fell flat on his face.

"Nice entrance Ted," smirked Orion. Teddy shot back a rude hand gesture, as hair turned a dark, hot pink from embarrassment. Arielle burst out laughing.

"A metamorphmagus," observed a voice. Teddy picked himself up and turned to the voice of Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore," stammered Ted in awe of the great wizard.

"Yeah," agreed Arielle, "Orion almost fainted when he saw him."

"I did not!" Orion protested to his two friend's laughter.

Arielle seemed to finally notice her supposed to be dead uncle and became quiet. Teddy gave her a sad smile. Orion, who did not notice, being observant was not one of Orion's greatest strengths, gave Ted a questioning look. Teddy inclined his head slightly to Moody. Orion wrapped an arm around Arielle who gave him a grateful look.

Dumbledore stood up. "According to Miss Arielle over here," he smiled at the latter mentioned who smiled weakly back, "you are from the future, the year 2016 in fact. We have no choice but to give you Veritaserum."

"No!" burst Orion. The first Order of the Phoenix, though Teddy noticed that none of their parents were here, including his godfather's, all turned to Orion. Teddy sighed.

"What he means is that we won't be able to control what we are saying, which means we could say some stuff about the future that could destroy time according to_ Hogwarts a History_, and we really don't want to risk it," Ted explained.

"Sound like anyone you know?" muttered one of the Order to another. Ted quickly recognized them as Frank and Alice Longbottom, Professor Longbottom's parents.

"_We could always use different methods to make sure you are not lying_," whispered Dumbledore in Teddy's mind, using Occulmary. Teddy pushed out Dumbledore with great effort saying to the professor in his mind,

"_It's still too dangerous. You could read something in our minds that would destroy time_." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"A metamorphmagus and an Occulms," he noted, smiling.

"I have an idea," Arielle said suddenly. Just as she was about to say her idea, the door burst open and a man walked in with two others following in. It was Remus Lupin, Kaleb Bones, and Aria Moody: Teddy's father and Arielle's parents.

"Sorry, we're late," apologized Remus. "We ran into some Death Eaters on our way back and just escaped."

"Aria did some very impressive spell work for someone so young," Kaleb praised, smiling kindly at his future wife.

"Thanks Kaleb," blushed Arielle's mother.

Orion glanced at his best friend and his girlfriend worriedly. Ted was a very pale color, even paler than his usual paleness. He looked like he was going to pass out, seeing his young dead father. Arielle wasn't doing much better. She was gripping Orion's hand so hard, he thought it might fall off. She was breathing very fast, as though she had just run a marathon.

One thing the trio could relate to with each other was dead parents. Both of Teddy's and Orion's parents had died. Arielle's mother had died. She still had her dad who was now Head of the Department of Mysteries.

"Hi," grinned Orion, trying to get his friend's parents' attention on him and not their children.

"Hi," Remus said slowly, glancing at the three teenagers. Teddy stared at the floor, probably trying not to draw attention to himself; which does not work well if you have turquoise hair and amber eyes.

"We have ourselves a trio of time travels from the future," Dumbledore said cheerfully, eyes twinkling madly. Remus, Kaleb, and Aria shared doubtful looks. "To see if they are telling the truth, we were going to use Veritaserum, but Mr. Teddy," continued Dumbledore, Teddy desperately stared at the floor, "reminded us that we could destroy time. Thankfully, Miss Arielle has an idea," Dumbledore continued. All eyes turned to the latter mentioned who was still gripping Orion's hand painfully.

"I love your name," smiled Aria to her daughter.

"Thanks," Arielle mumbled quietly. "Um, my idea was that…we could…" her voice trailed off, still shocked from seeing her deceased mother. Orion gave her hand an encouraging squeeze and she smiled at her boyfriend. "My idea is to do an Unbreakable Vow," she said confidently. Murmurs fluttered around the room. "I know it's extremely risky, but it's the only choice we have if we don't want to destroy time."

Dumbledore beamed. "Brilliant idea!" he said. Arielle blushed. "Who shall go first?" There was silence as the trio gave you-go-first-no-you-looks to each other when the door swung open again and three people walked in.

"Hi!" grinned Sirius, uncannily looking exactly like his son. Orion was the one now gripping onto Arielle's hand.

"Wotcher," smiled Teddy, with the cheerfulness of his mum and the smile of his dad. Ever since Andromeda had told her grandson her daughter's favorite of saying hi, Teddy had stuck with it.

"We were a bit slowed down by the baby," grinned James, taking a chubby baby Harry out of his wife's arms. Lily smiled, and then noticed the trio.

"New recruits? A bit young though. How old are you let?" she asked kindly. The trio didn't hear her. Orion was inwardly having a panic attack, though he would never admit it. Ted and Arielle were busy staring at Harry the baby and his alive parents.

"Um, no," Teddy finally said, "we're time travelers, from the future. We're all in our early twenties. We were about to take an Unforgivable Vow to prove we're not lying," the turquoise haired boy explained.

"Are you a metamorphmagus?" asked Sirius. Ted nodded. Sirius grinned. "Cool. I have a cousin who's also one. She has a strange addiction for bubblegum pink hair." Teddy gave a weak smile. The cousin Orion's dad was talking about was his mother. Dumbledore cleared her throat.

"Who would like to go first?" he asked kindly. The trio exchanged panicked looks. None of them wanted to see how their parents (some of them dead in the future) would react.

"Ladies first," Orion quickly said, smirking as he gestured his girlfriend towards Dumbledore. Arielle gave Orion one of her best death glares who continued to keep on smirking.

"Come on Arielle. Just get on with it," Teddy sighed. Arielle did an angry flip with her brownish blondish hair and walked over to Dumbledore taking his hands. Dumbledore smiled kindly at her.

"Moody?" he asked, "Would you like to be our Binder (Don't know what it's called)?" Arielle's uncle walked over, raising his wand.

"I, Arielle Minerva Bones," she declared after a couple deep breaths, Kaleb stared in shock, "swear on an Unbreakable Vow that I am from the future." There was flash from the binding and then all was quiet.

"Ted's turn," Orion announced. Ted rolled his eyes.

"You're," Kaleb asked, in astonishment, "my," he paused.

"Hi dad," Arielle smiled softly.

"This-," her father paused, "is a lot to take in right now." He staggered back. Arielle, looking a bit hurt at her dad's reaction, sat down, avoiding all eyes. Lily Potter sat down next to her and rubbed the girl comfortingly on the back. Arielle smiled at Harry's mother.

"Ted you go!" argued Orion, drawing his wand out. Ted pulled out his wand, raising his eyebrows.

"Boy!" barked Moody. "Where'd you get your wand back?" Teddy just gave a mischievous smile, raising his eyebrows again.

"Those stupid eyebrows," Orion said suddenly, "do you know how annoying it is just talking to you and then you just raise your eyebrows as a response?" Ted just raised his eyebrows cheekily. The Order chuckled at the two friends. "Come on Teddy. You can't just let me go first! You'd kill my heart! What are best friends for?" Orion sighed dramatically, hands to heart, giving his best puppy dog look.

Teddy shook his head. "Why do I even bother?" Dumbledore found this exchange very amusing, his eyes twinkling madly. Teddy took the Headmaster's hands, glanced at his father, took a deep breath, conjured all the Gryffindor courage he had and said softly, but firmly, "I, Teddy Remus Lupin," there was a crash where Remus had dropped the glass he was holding, "swear on an Unforgivable Vow that I am from the future."

"But," stammered Remus, a very pale color, "That means, you're a, why would I," Remus gripped onto James.

"I'm not one," Teddy said quietly. "I just have great hearing, great smell, and gets cranky near and on full moons." Remus looked relieved, but still dumbfounded about having a son. Harry's mum smiled brightly.

"See Remus," she smiled, "I told you, that you could have a happy life, get married, have kids, and raise them." Remus smiled weakly back, glancing at Teddy who was smiling at the kindness of Lily Potter.

Arielle walked over to Teddy and slipped an arm around him. Teddy gave a grateful smile. Teddy loved Arielle dearly, but only as a sister. Besides, he had Victorie Weasley, his amazing girlfriend.

Whenever the Golden Trio saw the three of them hanging out they would always say Arielle, Orion, and Teddy reminded them of themselves so much.

"Orion," called his girlfriend. Orion turned to Arielle. "It's your turn." Orion gulped and walked over to Dumbledore.

"I, Orion Charles Black, swear on an Unforgivable Vow that I am from the future," Orion declared, everyone's eyes turned to Sirius who was doing a spectacular impression of a fish.

"You're my son?" Sirius finally asked.

"Yeah," Orion shrugged calmly, walking over to Ted and Arielle. "Now that everyone's up to date," he yawned, "what do we do now?"

"Yeah, that's definitely your kid," laughed James, nudging his best mate. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I suggest that-," he was cut off by the door swinging open for the third time and a witch walked in, hugging Lily.

"Sorry I'm late," she smiled apologetically, "That cow Skeeter was getting all up in my business again." Orion felt his heart burst as he saw the face of Willow Vance, his mother.

Arielle looked at Orion's mother in shock. She had only seen Willow in the albums, but this Willow standing in front of her right now looked so different than in the pictures. She looked younger, happier, like the world was all wonderful.

She hadn't fallen in love with Sirius Black yet, getting married to him, and then finding him in Azkaban for murder and causing the murder of her best friend. She would spend long hard years of life before her husband escaping prison and found innocent. They would be reunited again, Willow would get pregnant, and then Sirius would disappear in the veil.

Arielle felt a sad smile slid onto her face, remembering how Willow had died. Her father had told her that after Orion was born, Willow had her Muggle sister take care of him as she fought in the war. At the Second Wizarding War, Death Eaters hid in the dungeons, after Voldemort's defeat. They were going to launch a surprise attack, killing Harry Potter. Willow found them and brought down the dungeons with her and the Death Eater, sacrificing her life.

Arielle remembered the sad look on her dad's face as he told her that Orion's mother had been a hero that no one knew until one little first year told what had happened, after they had found Willow's body.

"Hi I'm Willow, what are your names?" asked the young woman a smile on her face. Teddy smiled, but it had a hint of sadness in it, making him look exactly like his father's sad smiles.

"I'm Ted Lupin. Nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand. Willow beamed and looked at Remus, who was staring at the floor.

"So you're from the future?" she asked. Ted nodded. Arielle guessed Dumbledore had explained while she was blanking out.

"I'm Arielle. Daughter of Kaleb Bones," Arielle stepped forward, smiling at her boyfriend's mother. Willow turned to Kaleb who gave a small smile. Arielle grinned at her dad, eyes turning to her mom who was standing next to her uncle.

"I'm Orion Black. Pleasure to meet you," Orion finally said, shaking his mother's hand.

"Sirius Black's kid?" Willow asked smiling. Orion nodded, eyes taking in his mother. Dumbledore smiled.

"I believe that it will take a while to get you back to your time, so you can sleep here," he suggested.

"Thank you," Arielle thanked graciously.

"Can I suggest something?" Ted asked quietly. Dumbledore nodded cheerfully. "I was thinking that since magic today is not that advanced, we'll have to think a bit risky, which means either doing a spell or a potion. Time travel is very powerful, so I believe that if we combine a potion and spell together we can create magic powerful enough to send us back into the future. So I was wondering if you could supply us with all the ingredients and books we will most likely need," Teddy finished. The Order stared at Teddy.

"That's Teddy for you," mumbled Orion, "always the nerd." James burst out laughing slapping Remus on the back

"That's Mooney's kid through and through," he grinned. Remus smiled weakly, brushing off his shabby robes. Teddy flushed, the tips of his spiky, turquoise hair, turning dark hot pink.

"Love the hair," approved Aria.

"Thanks," grinned Teddy.

"I don't want to seem rude, but I'm quite tired. Could you show me where the bedrooms are?" asked Arielle.

"Of course," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Aria, could you show this young lady a guest room?" Aria smiled at her daughter.

"Right this way," Arielle's mother said, not knowing how fast her daughter's heart was beating.

"Thanks," Arielle smiled softly. Mother and daughter walked out of the room.

"Remus?"

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"Could you show our other time travelers a room they can share?" Dumbledore beamed, blue eyes sparkling. Remus nodded and turned to his son and his son's best friend.

"This way," he opened the door. Orion cheerfully followed, as Teddy slowly fell in behind his father.

"Whose house is this?" asked Orion, looking around.

"Sirius's," answered the sandy haired scared man, "he inherited this place from his uncle." Orion fell silent. Teddy knew why.

Orion had inherited this house when he graduated from Hogwarts, but no one (even Harry) had told him which member of the Black family had lived here. Orion had guessed that it was probably one of his proud pureblood ancestors.

"Is there a library here? We'll definitely have to do a lot of research if we want to get back home?" Teddy asked, changing the subject for Orion's sake.

"There's a great library here. Sirius never goes into it, but they have books on everything. He even has a collection of Heridith books," Remus replied. Teddy looked like a little kid on Christmas.

"Heridith books?"

"The whole collection," confirmed Remus having the same facial expression as his son. Orion rolled his eyes, but did not say anything, not wanting to ruin Teddy's first conversation with his dad.

"Wicked," breathed Teddy. "How could Sirius not go into his library?" Remus nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Here's your room," Remus said kindly, as they got to a large room.

"Thanks," yawned Orion. "I'm going to get my beauty sleep. I mean you can't look this handsome without your beauty sleep." Orion slipped into the room, crashing on one of the two beds, and immediately started snoring; loudly, like shaking the bed loudly.

"Ignore him," laughed Ted.

"It's kind of hard with all the snoring. He snores louder than Sirius," said Remus wryly.

"At least you didn't have to share a dorm with him for seven years," grinned Ted. Father and son laughed and Teddy felt his heart lift with joy.

"Well," Remus said shifting. The warm air had suddenly vanished, like a Dementor was lurking in the shadows, leaving cold and awkward silence. "Goodnight," Ted's dad said finally.

"Goodnight," Teddy said quietly. He so badly wanted to be like a 6 year old again and hug his dad tight, but he was twenty one now. Both he and his dad had never met each other until now. The metamorphmagus slipped into bed, staring at the ceiling. He was _this_ close, but yet so far.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Arielle Bones groggily pushed her hair out of her eyes, sitting up. <em>Why was she here sleeping in this musty, old room?<em> Then last night flashbacked and Arielle flopped back into bed, groaning.

"Shhh," mumbled a voice. "It's only 7 in the morning." Arielle whipped her head towards the voice, clutching her wand from under her pillow, and saw the dark outline of her mother sleeping on the other bed.

"Sorry," whispered Arielle shakily. She was sleeping right next to her deceased mum. The witch slipped out of bed, got ready, and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Morning," smiled Remus kindly, offering her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks," Arielle gulped the steaming warmth gratefully. "Just like Molly's," she sighed blissfully.

"Molly?" the intelligent wizard tilted his head. "You mean Molly Prewett?"

Arielle shook her head. "No, Molly Weasley," and then cursed herself at her slip of the tongue.

"Molly and Arthur get married, huh?" Arielle nodded meekly.

"Morning," yawned a familiar metamorphmagus, clomping down the stairs. Remus's grip on his mug tightened, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Teddy," Arielle slid a mug of hot chocolate to her best friend.

"Hot chocolate," grinned Teddy broadly, rushing towards the mug, knocking over the hot chocolate and a chair onto himself in the process Arielle rolled her eyes fondly, and Remus looked..._concerned_.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked worriedly, and then a flicker of surprise closed his mouth. Arielle inwardly smiled at the wizard's fatherly instincts.

"Yeah, I'm pretty clumsy," Teddy scratched the back of his head sheepishly, the ends of his hair turning pink with embarrassment. The older Lupin ducked his head almost shyly.

Arielle waved her wand, cleaning the mess. The witch stood up, "I'll go check on Orion. Make sure he doesn't do anything...Orion like." Teddy thanked Arielle gratefully with his amber eyes.

The daughter of Kaleb Bones and Aria Moody hurried up the stairs, giving the Lupin men some father-son privacy.

"Orion!" the twenty one year old witch, called, following the loud, thundering snores. Shaking her head fondly, Arielle opened the door softly. To her surprise, it wasn't Orion. It was Orion's father. Sirius Black.

Arielle was about to inch out of the room, when Sirius groggily sat up, yawning. He spotted Arielle Bones and gave his infamous smirk, running his hands through his shaggy hair.

"Hey sweetheart," he drawled lazily. Arielle raised her eyebrows. Orion really was a mini clone of his father.

"Hey," she offered a smile. "Mr. Black."

"Mr. Black?" Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"In my time, you're an old man," smirked Arielle, cautiously making sure she didn't make anymore slip ups.

"That's right, you're from the future," he nodded disbelievingly.

The two came down for breakfast, laughing and talking.

Everyone else was seated at the counter, chatting comfortably. Orion grinned at his girlfriend, and she plopped down next to him. "He reminds me a lot of my boyfriend," Arielle smiled.

Orion glanced at his father over his porridge. "He does, huh?" he asked, a wistful expression flickering on his handsome face.

"You should go talk to him, connect with your parents. This is a chance of a lifetime," smiled Arielle.

"What about you?" asked Orion softly, bending to meet her gaze. "You've wanted to meet your mother ever since."

Arielle sighed. "I don't know Orion. I barely know her, and I've always wanted to at least see her. Now she's here, _young and alive_, and it's been my _lifelong dream_, but now…" the twenty one year old witch paused, "_I don't know_."

"We all don't know," agreed the wizard by her side. "We've all gone through the grief of our deceased parents and somehow, _miraculously_, we end up in the past, in the same room as _them_."

The two sat in silence, watching the dead laugh and chat over breakfast.

* * *

><p>"What's that?" asked a voice over Arielle's voice. She jumped, her light ash blonde hair swishing.<p>

"It's just a picture," she shrugged, turning around, and all the breath escaped her lungs. It was Aria Moody-Bones. Her mother. _Right there._

"Just a picture," Arielle repeated, trying to grasp her thoughts. "We always have a family reunion picture every year. We took this one a while ago. Teddy's, Orion's, and my first year at Hogwarts at that time."

The entire Weasley clan was grinning and waving at her. Not all the grandchildren were born at the time yet though. Lily, Hugo, and Lucy were still in their mother's stomachs.

"You have one big family," laughed the older witch next to her. Arielle nodded, a wave of homesickness washing over her.

"I'm not related to the Weasley's in any way, but we're all family," she hugged her soft, silver Weasley jumper closer.

"That's wonderful," smiled Aria, and Arielle realized why her dad always was saying she was so much like her mother. She really was a mini clone of Aria Bones.

"Why are you sleeping over here?" asked Arielle, and promptly mentally slapped herself. "Sorry, that sounded so rude. I meant that I had noticed you in the other bed and was wondering why," babbled Arielle. She always babbled when she was nervous or stressed out.

Talking to her mother was on that list.

"It's fine," laughed Aria. "Actually, I was going to help Sirius clean out his house. He just moved in and I guess as his girlfriend, it's my job description to help," she shrugged.

Arielle choked. "Girlfriend?" the witch managed to croak out. Aria blushed.

"Yeah, we've been dating for about a year. The longest relationship we've both ever been in." Aria sighed contently, her dark eyes soft and warm.

Arielle just stared, her mind racing. _Dating? Girlfriend? Her mom and Orion's dad?_ She expected her parents to have dated before they got together and married, but she never thought...that...they would have…. _her mother and Sirius Black?_

"Sorry," Arielle stammered, finding her voice after a few seconds of awkward silence. "Got to go to the bathroom."

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks! :)<p>

**Sorry this chapter is a lot shorter than my first one. Hope you liked it. See ya! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Dating?" repeated Orion for the millionth time. "Our parents are dating?" Shock slashed through him.<p>

Arielle nodded vigorously.

"Dating?"

"Yes, Orion, for the millionth ti-," Arielle paused. That wasn't Orion's voice.

The couple whipped their heads to the newcomer, a certain turquoise haired Auror who specialized in Oblivating.

"Who's dating?" Teddy asked curiously.

Arielle sighed. "Our parents." Despite the many times she had said it over and over again to tell Orion _they really were dating_, it still sounded strange in her mouth.

"Your parents?" Teddy's eyebrows raised.

"Apparently, my dad, and Arielle's mum have been dating for almost a year now," nodded Orion.

"Wow," Teddy tilted his head. "We really are like our parents."

"You're saying that Arielle and I shouldn't be dating because our parents would end up together?" Orion's eyebrows furrowed.

"No, of course not," Teddy quickly backtracked. "I'm just saying, after all these years of being told we're just like our parents… I mean, we can really see with our own eyes the similarities we dreamed of having."

The inseparable trio sat silently.

"Merlin," Orion chuckled humorlessly. "Here we are a bunch of depressed kids who finally get the chance of meeting our parents, while we're stuck in the past. Utterly, bloody stuck."

"What if we never get back home?" Arielle burrowed her head into her arms.

"We'll find a way out," Teddy paused. "I hope."

" 'I hope' ?!" Arielle's voice had risen to a shriek. "Great, just great. We have no idea how we got back into the past, and now we're 'hoping' that we can get back into the present."

"Arielle, calm down. We'll have to work together if we want to get back home," sighed Orion. The mentioned witch cut him off.

"Together? Says the one who wants to break up with me?" For the second time, in this day, shock slashed through Orion. Teddy looked just as shocked as he felt.

When Arielle gets nervous, she freaks out, total hyperventiling kind of freak out. But he never thought she'd think he wanted to break up with her.

How had he gotten himself into this mess?

* * *

><p>Orion defeatedly stomped down the steps. Arielle had locked herself up after her freak out incident, and couldn't even look at him in the eye.<p>

"Just give her a bit," his best friend clapped him on the shoulder. "You know how Arielle is when she freaks out. Cools down, feels bad, apologizes, everything's back to normal."

"I have a feeling this is a bit different than usual," sighed Orion.

"Makes sense," agreed Teddy.

"What do you mean?" asked the last descendant of the Black family. (Well, at least in his time.)

"Has anyone ever told you, you're horrible at noticing the obvious mate?" laughed the turquoise haired wizard.

Orion rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure my _supposedly_ best mate and my girlfriend make sure I'm the laughingstock whenever that comes up. Talking about my girlfriend, what do you mean 'makes sense'?"

Teddy raised his hands. "Well, when you mentioned the whole-breaking-up-with-Arielle thing, I guess she might've thought you were thinking about ending your relationship. It also didn't help that your parents don't end up together, she probably saw that that might mean you and her won't end up either." He paused, about to add something else, but then thought better of it and shut his mouth.

"Ted." Orion glared.

"Fine, you're also not the best with relationships. I mean, you've dated like every witch in Hogwarts age appropriate enough to date, during our Hogwarts years. Including Vicky."

"That was pretty awkward," mused Orion.

"Orion." This time it was Teddy who glared.

"So, what now?" sighed Orion, running his hands through his hair frustratedly.

"Wait. When she comes around, make sure she knows you'll never break up with her, because that would be the dumbest decision you've ever made, and you've done some pretty stupid things, remember the time you-"

"Okay, I get it," Orion quickly interrupted. The two best friends walked into the living room, where Remus and Aria were playing a game of chess.

Aria beamed at the two wizards from the future.

"Anyone want to play? So far Remus is winning four to nil."

"I'll play," Teddy shrugged. "I'm not as good as Ron or anything, but I can beat Orion. Though he usually gives up during the middle of the game."

"You're just a nerd Ted," snorted Orion. _And you want to hang out with your father_, he secretly added. "With a really bad obsession for chocolate," Orion said out loud instead.

"Sounds like someone else I know," Aria smiled knowingly at Remus, whose gaze traveled down.

"Yeah, its like his oxygen, wand, and baby wrapped up in one," smirked Orion. "One time Minnie accidently ate his chocolate. Let's just say it wasn't very pretty, involving many detentions, hexes, and a dog." Teddy groaned, his hair flushing red.

"Minnie?" questioned Remus quietly, eyebrows raising.

"Yeah," laughed Orion. "I came up with it myself. Clever right? Poor Minnie almost had a heart attack when I first called her that."

"Sirius came up with that name in our second year," the older sandy haired wizard, shaking his head disbelieving.

"Well, great minds think alike huh?" grinned Orion without missing a beat, but Teddy could tell the grin was forced.

* * *

><p>Aria and Orion joked around while the Lupin men played a fierce, but fun game of chess.<p>

"Why does chess have to be so long and boring," groaned Orion.

"It's been an hour," agreed Aria, flopping onto the couch. Orion followed, the springs creaking protestingly.

"Checkmate," Teddy grinned smugly. Remus stared at the board, and sighed.

"You win, good game," the two shook, and Orion could tell how pleased Teddy was at just a simple gesture from his father.

"Finally!" burst Orion, throwing his hands into the air.

"If you want I could help find some research for you guys to get back to the future," offered Remus.

"That'd be wicked," Teddy's eyes shined brightly, and Orion felt a pang of jealously. Out of the three of them, Teddy had connected the closest with his father so far.

He didn't know how to act around his dad. Harry told him all these stories of how Sirius was extremely loyal, the best godfather, and an amazing man. Orion knew he was also reckless, rash, kept on seeing James in Harry, a bully to Snape, and after Azkaban, Sirius Black was never the same.

Orion was so deep in thought (yes it was actually possible, ha ha very funny) he didn't notice Arielle standing at the door.

"Orion?" He turned, his hands sweating, even though he's known her all his life. "Can we talk?" Teddy sent him an encouraging grin.

* * *

><p>Orion and Arielle stood in the hallway, each waiting for the other one to go first. Orion, of course, lost his impatience first. "I just want you to know that-"<p>

"I'm breaking up with you." Orion felt his heart drop. How could five measly words hurt so much?

"Arielle?"

"This is a mess, Black." He flinched at her use of his last name. They almost never resorted to last names. "I mean, what if we don't end up together? You could be cheating on me for all I know." She sighed, ducking, so she wouldn't have to meet his gaze.

"You know I'm not cheating on you," Orion said softly. Then a thought occured him. "Are you cheating on me?"

"No," Arielle said bewildered. "You actually think I- that's not the point. Look, I'm just confused with everything happening, and it doesn't help that you're here,"

Anger flashed through Orion. "Oh, so its this again. _Bones_ is always right, so have to follow whatever she thinks," he snapped sarcastically.

Hurt flickered in her eyes, which was soon replaced with anger. "I can't believe I even agreed to go out with you. You're so arrogant Black. Dating me and then dumping me for another pretty girl, just like your father."

Orion's blood turned to ice. "Just like my father? Look at your father, moving on from _your precious Mum_, to _Miss Rochelle Belrose_." As soon as the words came out of his mouth he wished he could have taken them back.

But it was too late and all he could do was stand there and feel miserable as Arielle dashed away, her sobs echoing down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks! :)<p>

**Drama! Arielle and Orion just broke up! Please don't kill me ;) Hope you liked it, Teddy's coming up. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Teddy glanced at his two best friends, inwardly sighing. It had only been 3 hours since they broke up, and the metamorphmagus could already feel the hot, sticky, awkward tension suffocating him.<p>

Usually, when they got into a fight, both would wait for the other to blame the other one on whatever they were arguing about.

Of course, Orion would lose his patience first, snap, and then he and Arielle would start yelling at each other.

Then, days to weeks later, Orion would go apologize to Arielle, since he was the one who started the argument first, Arielle would apologize back, and everything would be back to usual.

As you can tell, this happened a lot.

Unfortunately, this fight seemed a bit different than their usual ones. Orion and Arielle were completely ignoring each other, as if the other was invisible. Usually, there was some bland words, cold acknowledgements. But now they were not even making eye contact with each other.

* * *

><p>Teddy groaned, slamming his head onto the dinner table. "Teddy? Is everything okay?" Aria asked worriedly, checking his head with motherly instincts. Teddy was reminded of Mrs. Weasley, and felt a pang of homesickness.<p>

"Fine," he grinned reassuringly. "Just a bit… tired." Sighing, he excused himself from the table, heading to the one familiar place with comfort.

The library. There's something about the smell of the warm, cozy wood, about the serene atmosphere of the room, about the musty, old pages, underneath his fingertips. Call him crazy, but the library is ideal idea of comfort. Besides, it's something he and his father both love.

A book caught his eye, and Teddy pulled out _Hogwarts A History_, nostalgia running through him. While he was boarding the Hogwarts train for the very first time, he was also reading _Hogwarts A History_, and quoted about how you couldn't Apparate in Hogwarts and some other facts, which sent Harry and Ron into hysterics, for some strange reason.

Cracking open the book, he skimmed through it, gratefully getting his mind off of all the crazy stuff.

"Hogwarts A History?" asked a quiet voice, who Teddy could tell had been standing behind him for a while. A grin spread on the metamorphmagus face as he turned.

"The one and only," Teddy tried to keep his emotions under control. This was happening a lot ever since he traveled back in time.

"You sort of bolted out of dinner," Remus slid into the chair across his son. "Everything okay?" Concern flickered in his caramel eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Teddy shrugged. His dad was about to stand up, when the metamorphmagus spoke. "Contrary that. Everything's messed up. My two best friends can't even look at each other, I'm stuck in the past, and," he sighed, slumping in his chair.

Teddy felt a thin, warm, calloused, on top of his. Remus looked slightly uncomfortable, he wasn't used to comforting his future son.

The son's amber eyes' burned. "Thanks… _Dad_." The simple three letter word hung in the air. Panic filled Remus's face, and before Teddy knew it, the werewolf was gone.

Harry had told him that Remus was scared and didn't want him. Remus didn't want his son to go through the struggles of being a werewolf, or being burdened with a father who was a werewolf.

Teddy knew, but being rejected in real life, having his own father flee from him….

Teddy Remus Lupin sat here quietly, his heart shattering onto the cold, barren, floor.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks! :)<p>

**Poor Teddy :( . This is a lot shorter than my other chapters, so I'll probably add to this chapter. Hope you liked it! **


End file.
